


Я катастрофически влюблена (в тебя)

by allla5960



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anti-Hook, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Ruby ships Swan Queen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хогвартс!АУ, в котором Эмма и Регина уже встречаются, и Свон протащила ее на ночевку в женское общежитие Гриффиндора, а Регина просто хочет понравится ее друзьям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я катастрофически влюблена (в тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i am catastrophically in love (with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619286) by [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics). 



> Хогвартс!АУ, вроде как пре-фем, чуть-чуть юмора, ER и романтика в запасе, ООС — не ООС,  
> легкий анти-Хук, Руби шипперит #swanqueen.

Одной поздней ночью несколько девчонок решили устроить ночевку в женском общежитии Гриффиндора, — Эмма легко протащила туда Регину, так как надзор со стороны взрослых за ними был нулевой, — и Руби уже азартно ухмылялась. 

— Давайте сыграем в Поцелуй, Женись, Убей! — предложила Руби.

Регина бы закатила глаза, если бы не была заинтересована в том, чтобы понравится друзьям Эммы.

— Давайте, — ответила Белль. — Кто будет первым?

Ее глаза остановились на Регине, и она уже открыла рот, но прежде...

— Я буду первой, — вызвалась Эмма, нерешительно кивая Белль.

— Ладно, твой выбор — Киллиан, Руби и Регина! — объявила Белль.

— Во-первых, я бы убила Киллиана, — сказала Эмма.

— Серьезно? — переспросила Регина. — Почему его?

— Любой парень, который использует фразу 'когда я ткну в тебя своим мечом, ты это почувствуешь', чтобы закадрить девушку, не заслуживает того, чтобы дышать, — сердито прошипела Эмма.

— Что он сказал?! — взорвалась Регина, подскакивая со своего места и хватая палочку, в ее глазах плескалась ярость. — Я пойду и проучу его! Как он посмел сказать тебе такое?! Капитан Гейская Подводка даже не будет знать, кто напал на него!

— Регина, — Эмма успокаивающе положила руку на плечо Регины. — Все в порядке, я могу справиться с глупым пиратом в любое время.

— Ладно, — уступила Регина, усаживаясь обратно.

Эмма вздохнула с облегчением. Она не хотела, чтобы Регина получила травму из-за нее. 

— Я бы, очевидно, поцеловала Руби, — продолжила Эмма.

— Я — хороший улов, — ответила Руби, подмигнув ей.

— И женилась бы на Регине, — закончила Эмма.

(Регина взмолилась Мерлину, чтобы никто не заметил, как она покраснела.)

— Да будет так! — произнесла Руби и улыбнулась Белль.


End file.
